A hybrid-electric vehicle includes a fraction battery, an internal combustion engine and an electric machine. The engine may be operated to provide power for vehicle propulsion and accessory features. During operation, the traction battery may be charged or discharged based on the operating conditions including a battery state of charge (SOC), driver demand and regenerative braking